


Signs

by LipstickAndVibranium (CopperMarigolds)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: American Sign Language, F/M, Very Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndVibranium
Summary: A stomach bug and a little meddling on Natasha’s behalf brings you and Clint closer together.





	Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in ASL is italicized. I also went for a cross between Matt Fraction’s Hawkeye and MCU Hawkeye. So Clint is deaf, though he wears his hearing aids.

Being an avenger was hard work. Late nights and stakeouts were some of the most challenging parts of your work, yet it had nothing on being sick.

Of all things to slow you down, a stomach bug was not on your list of possibilities. You’d worked despite having a dislocated shoulder once, for Pete’s sake. Yet here you are, feeling miserable in bed.

There’s a knock at your door, and before you know it your best friend Nat is crouching next to your bed.

“Hey there, I heard from a little bird that you’re not feeling well.” She smiles lightly, concern showing in the way she looks you over.

You frown and nod, feeling grumpy and irritable. The last thing you wanted to do was talk when you felt like each time you opened your mouth, you’d puke.

She tutted. “Well tell me what’s wrong. Birdboy is gonna take a trip to the grocery store soon, I can tell him to pick you up a few things.”

You let a hand slide out from under your comforter, beginning to sign letters as best you could. “ _T-u-m-m-y_ ”

It was times like these that you were glad you were learning ASL. If only to talk to Clint when his hearing aids weren’t working, but this and signing with Natasha behind Tony’s back were bonuses. 

“It’s your stomach?” she clarifies, and you nod again. “Alright, I’ll tell Hawkass to get his butt in gear. In the meantime, get some rest, okay?”

You smile a little and sign, “ _thank you_ ”.

She smiles back and pats your hair, disappearing from whence she came. It isn’t long until mister sandman pulls you under, sleep pulling at your body.

* * *

Tap tap

Tap tap tap 

You turn blindly away from whatever is poking you, shushing your face deeper into your pillow.

Tap tap

“Hey, wake up.”

You peek open your eyes, revealing a smiling Clint. You always had a crush on him, even before you’d become an avenger. He was cute and silly, his blue eyes and crooked smile hooking you from the moment you’d first seen him. Here he is, mussed blonde hair as always, holding a bottle of Powerade. 

“Nat told me you’re sick, so I got you a few things from the store.” You watch as he hikes a thumb over toward your nightstand, an assortment of things laid out for you. “Here’s a bottle of Powerade for you,” he hands you the bottle and grabs something from the pile of stuff he’d bought, “and something to help settle your stomach.” He shakes out a tablet from a medicine bottle and hands that to you too.

You’re a little overwhelmed by how sweet he’s being, especially since he tends to be a little distant with you most days. Natasha always claimed it was because he liked you too, but you never did quite buy it. This, however, has you reconsidering.

You down the pill, taking a few healthy sips of your drink before handing it back to him. “ _Thank you, C-l-i-n-t_ ” you sign, watching as a brilliant smile overwhelms his face.

“You’re welcome,” he signs back. “Nat told me about the signing thing, but to be honest, I didn’t really believe her. You’ve been learning for me?”

You nod, a small smile curling the corners of your lips.

“And you’ve been practicing by signing with Nat behind Tony’s back?”

Another nod.

He laughs, booming and bright as the crinkles around his eyes deepen, leaving you feeling a little lighter. “That’s too good! I mean, I feel bad that you’re sick, but imagining Tony’s frustration is too funny.”

It’s then that you hear a thump and you already know who it is.

“Aw, Lucky! I thought I told you to wait in the hall!” he whines. Moments later, Lucky appears and comes right up to the bed. He rests his head up on the mattress, close to yours and it’s easily the cutest thing you’d seen that day. Well, maybe a close second to Clint himself.

You reach out a hand and scratch the dog’s head, the soft smile on your face seemingly glued there since Clint woke you.

“If he’s bothering you, I can tell him to go see Nat,” he says. You shake your head, enjoying the comfort you get from Lucky’s calm presence.

“Do you need me to get you anything? I think I have anything you might need here, but if there’s anything else…”

You wave for the Powerade again, watching as he sweetly unscrews the cap for you. He waits patiently as you take a long drag, screwing the cap back on when you hand it back.

“ _Stay with me?_ ” you sign clumsily, watching as a light blush covers his cheeks. He scratches at the nape of his neck, trying to hide the redness in his cheeks. It’s too cute the way he suddenly goes shy again.

“Are you sure? I mean, whatever you want, I just don’t want to bore you or anything. We could watch netflix, or did you want to just keep signing-”

You pat his arm, grabbing his attention. “ _R-a-m-b-l-i-n-g_ ” He’s nervous, you can tell. It only endears himself to you more as you watch him sigh and laugh awkwardly.

“Ah, sorry. I just- you make me feel like some teenage boy trying to talk to a girl again.”

You grab his arm, pulling him further up the bed with you. He stops halfway to awkwardly pull off his shoes as quickly as he can, startling Lucky in the process. He settles next to you, propped up against the headboard and you angle your body toward him. You let your head rest against his arm, and it’s not long until Lucky decides he wants to cuddle too. He jumps on the bed, laying down right along Clint’s legs, his head settled in the archer’s lap.

“Is this okay?” Clint asks, pointing to himself and Lucky.

You nod, already halfway to dreamland again as you loop your arm around his rather muscular bicep. The heat coming from him is comforting, as is the slight beachy smell that seems to come straight from him.

“F.r.i.d.a.y.? Could you turn off the lights and play ‘Aladdin’ at 12% volume?” he asks.

“Certainly, Agent Barton. Agent Romanoff would like to know if you intend to stay the night here. She would also like to know if you’ve done a task she has requested that you do.”

He sighs, looking down at your now sleeping form as the lights go down and the movie projection begins. “Tell her yes, and that I’ll do it properly in the morning.”

“Yes, sir.”

He reaches down to swipe a lock of hair out of your face, wondering how exactly he was going to ask you out on a date. He couldn’t very well do it when you’re sick, yet he doesn’t think he can wait much longer to ask you. Especially with the way you managed to make his heart beat so fast and make him so calm at the same time.

“Agent Romanoff would like you to promise you will ask in the morning, sir. She says she knows she’s asleep and that if you don’t ask in the morning, she will personally kick your ass, if you will.”

Of course she would.

“Tell her I promise.” He grins as you snuggle in closer, “Yeah, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my tumblr [lipstickandvibranium](https://lipstickandvibranium.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
